Chuck Vs The Next Day
by captain.harold
Summary: It's the next day after the Chuck Versus The Ring Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Vs The Next Day

Author note:

This deals with Chuck the day after he downloads the intersect for a second time (see story Chuck Vs The Ring Rewrite). The main point of the referenced story is that Chuck becomes Chuck 2.0 (i.e. more information) rather than Super Chuck (i.e. kung fu). Again if you liked the final story for season 2 of Chuck and don't want to deviate from the direction it was going in then you may want to give this one a miss as well.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Act 1: Introduction

Chuck telling what has happened over the past two years.

Chuck's voice over says the following: "Hi, my name is Chuck. Let me catch you up on what has happened over the past two years. Firstly I downloaded something called the Intersect. It only contained all the secrets of the NSA and CIA. For some reason that made me quite an important intelligence asset. Then I acquired two handlers. This is Casey."

A picture of Casey appears, breaking through the window glass of a tall building firing a shot gun. ( see Chuck versus The First Kill )

"Yes, he is as cute as he looks. He works for NSA."

A picture of Sarah appears.

"And this is Sarah. She's much better looking isn't she? She's posing as my girlfriend. Lucky me.". ( See final scene in Chuck versus The Colonel where Sarah is wearing a blue dress )

"Anyway for the past two years I have been helping them out. You know the type of stuff – disarming bombs, stealing diamonds, chasing the bad guys. Well recently I was able to get the Intersect out of my head. However I then downloaded a new and improved Intersect. Who knows what it does.".

Act 2: A New Day Begins

Chuck is lying face down on his bed hard asleep. Arms are stretched out. He is still in his clothes from the previous night (see Chuck versus The Ring Rewrite). A mobile phone next to the bed rings – incessantly. With an effort Chuck reaches over and pulls the phone to his ear.

Chuck says with a yawn: Yeah?

Morgan responds: Hey buddy, what's up.

Chuck rolls over.

Chuck drowsily says: I think I only just got home.

Morgan says: Yeah? Elle said you left early with Sarah. What did you two love birds get up to?

Chuck points out: It was a long night and Sarah wouldn't approve if I told you what happened.

Morgan says: Man, you got it going on.

Chuck asks: What are you ringing up for?

Morgan replies: Just to let you know that I don't need to catch a ride to the airport. Just take Elle and Devon.

Chuck asks: How are you getting there then?

Morgan says: Anna convinced Jeff to drive both of us to the airport.

Chuck queries: Is that wise, buddy? I saw the state that Jeff was in before I left. He may not be up to it.

Morgan says: Anna just talked to Lester. Lester said that Jeff would be fine by the time we leave.

Chuck says: You're a braver man than me. Well, I'll see Elle and Devon off and then I'll wait around for you.

Morgan responds: Thanks man.

Chuck sleepily says: Right buddy. See you there.

Chuck hangs up and rolls over, going back to sleep.

Act 3: The mission.

In a foreign location a single man is in a very sterile, non-de-script office. The man is in his mid-30s, 5 foot 8, dark brown hair, slim build. In fact no feature about him is particularly outstanding. The man is facing a monitor.

A flickering glow comes from the monitor. The image on the monitor is constantly changing. Each image is of a man but a different man. No image is a duplicate.

The image in the monitor says: We have received word that General Alonsus has fallen.

Non-de-script man asks: Do we know how?

The image in the monitor says: No. The details are unclear.

Non-de-script man asks: Do we know where the intersect is then?

The image in the monitor says: No. Those details died when Alonsus did.

Non-de-script man states: The plan has failed then.

The image is the monitor says: Yes – although incoming reports have indicated that Agent Larkin was incapacitated.

Non-de-script man says: Good. He was trouble. So we will now run with the contingency plan?

The image in the monitor responds: Yes. The package is currently en route.

Non-de-script man says: I will arrange for it to be picked up in Hong Kong.

The image in the monitor warns: Be careful. There's some other factor in all this that we haven't counted on.

Non-descript man says: Of course, sir.

* * *

The non-descript man then walks away from the monitor.

Page 4 of 4


	2. Chapter 2

Act 4: Leaving For The Airport

Morgan and Anna are waiting outside of Buy More in Burbank. Next to them are several suitcases.

Morgan demands: Where are they?

Anna responds: Jeff and Lester should be here soon.

Morgan says: We're already late. We should have gone half and hour ago.

Anna insists: We'll be on time.

Morgan states: Chuck might go before we get there.

Anna responds: Not Chuck. He'll wait.

Suddenly a van pulls into the car park. Lester is in the driver's seat, with the window down.

Anna shouts at Lester: What took you so long?

Lester responds: Sorry, Anna. Jeff is still hung over.

Anna interrupts: Where is he then?

Lester says: In the back of the van. It took me all morning to get him there. He weighed a ton.

Morgan frantically opens the back door to the van. Jeff is sprawled out in the back, deeply asleep.

Morgan asks Lester: Where do we put our stuff?

Lester responds: Anywhere. Jeff won't mind.

Morgan says: OK.

Morgan starts piling the suit cases in. Some of the cases fall on top of Jeff. Morgan climbs in. Anna goes around the passenger side of the van. She opens the door and a pair of underwear fall out.

Anna wrinkles her nose saying: Ooh, yuck.

Lester responds: Yeah. That's Jeff's gear. You might want to check where you are sitting.

Anna gingerly climbs into the passenger seat.

Morgan asks: How soon can we get to the airport?

Lester says: Uh, this thing only goes at most 40 miles per hour though.

Morgan notes: That doesn't give us much time.

Lester says: Right then. We better get going.

The van accelerates and pulls out of the Buy More car park.

Act 5: Arriving At The Airport

Elle, Devon and Chuck are at the departure lounge. Elle is scanning issued tickets. Devon is looking through various pamphlets.

Devon says to Elle: Alright. We can do white water rafting.

Elle responds: You got to be kidding. Not on our honeymoon. I want to laze around the pool drinking in the sun and the occasional daiquiri.

Devon responds: Yes, honey.

Chuck smirks: Why didn't Dad see you off?

Elle responds: He said goodbye at home. He gets nervous in public places.

Chuck says: Yeah, I noticed.

Devon asks: What about abseiling?

Elle responds: No! So Chuck, what will you do while we are away?

Chuck says: I'll look for a place to stay.

Elle asks: You don't have to. It's great having you.

Chuck responds: It's best that I move out so that you and Devon have more space.

Elle says: Ok – on one condition. The place you find must be close by.

Chuck responds: Agreed.

Devon points out: There's Sarah.

Sarah waves to Elle as she comes across. Elle smiles back. Sarah is looking slightly tired.

Chuck smiles: Oh, I thought you might not turn up.

Elle asks: How are you today?

Sarah responds: Better. I must have eaten something last night that I didn't agree with.

Elle says: Thank you for coming to see Devon and myself off.

Sarah says: Casey's at the airport too.

Elle asks: Where is John then?

Sarah points back from the way she came.

Sarah then says: He's that way. Casey would like to be here but he's meeting a prospective employer that is flying down to meet him. Casey is very nervous so he asked for me to come along for support. I've taken the opportunity to come and see you go.

Elle smiles: Wish John all the best.

Sarah states: I will. I better get back though as I think his employer is arriving soon.

Devon says: Thanks for coming.

Sarah says: I hope you and Elle have a wonderful honeymoon.

Sarah gives a smile to Devon and hugs Elle.

Chuck asks: Do you want me to come along?

Sarah says: No sweetie. Make sure your sister and brother-in-law leave. I'll see you later on tonight.

Sarah starts to walk off heading in the direction where Casey was to be.

Chuck quickly says to Elle: Elle, I'll just be back in a moment.

Chuck runs off after Sarah.

Chuck touches Sarah's hand: How's Bryce?

Sarah responds with a sorrowful tone: Not good. He's still incapicitated.

Chuck asks: Can't the doctors do something?

Sarah says: They don't know when or if he will come out of the coma.

Chuck asks: So what will happen to him?

Sarah responds: The agency will transport him back to Washington for intensive medical treatment. I just hope it helps.

Chuck says: I'm so sorry.

Sarah responds: I know. I've really got to get back to Casey.

Chuck asks: Casey's not here for an interview is he? It's another mission?

Sarah responds: Chuck, you know I can't tell you.

Chuck quickly offers: Maybe I can help.

Sarah counters: No, Chuck. You are out of it now. Let it stay that way.

Chuck asks: Are you sure?

Sarah says: Don't worry, we will be fine.

Sarah takes his hand and gently squeezes it. She then continues on her way. Chuck returns to both Elle and Devon.

Elle says: You know, I really hate waiting to board. It feels like it takes forever.

Chuck suggests: Let's get something to eat or drink.

Devon: That would be awesome.

Act 6: The Journey So Far.

The van is puttering along the free way. Smoke is starting to issue out from the front of the van.

Morgan asks: What's wrong with the stupid van?

Lester says: I don't know. It was a little flat yesterday. However Jeff replaced the battery with a good one taken from one of the Nerd Herd cars.

Morgan asks: He did what?

Lester states: Oh. Don't worry. Emmett will never notice. He hasn't in the past.

Anna points out: Nothing is safe around you guys.

Morgan says: Good lord. Does the van even taken those batteries?

Lester responds: No idea. Jeff lost the manual years ago.

Morgan says: I hope the van doesn't explode.

Lester points out: Don't worry. There's a extinguisher somewhere in the back.

Anna says: This is a death trap.

More dark smoke bellows out of the van as it continues along on the freeway.

Page 4 of 4


	3. Chapter 3

Act 7: Waiting For An Arrival

Sarah enters the secure communications area for the airport. From this one location all the closed circuit cameras and communications devices are monitored. It's a dark room with a series of computers and monitors. Various people are intently watching the various monitors. Each of these people are wearing a uniform – a clear indication that they are the airport security team. Casey is there as well. He is staring into one of the monitors but looks up when Sarah approaches him.

Casey asks: So did you see the moron?

Sarah responds: I saw Chuck.

Casey inquires: How is he today?

Sarah responds: He seemed fine.

Casey ponders: That's surprising given what he went through last night.

Sarah says: Yes. He's quite resilient at times.

Casey agrees: That's true.

Sarah says: Chuck was willing to help though.

Casey snorts: No way. This mission needs to go like clockwork. Agent Imbecile will only wreck it.

Sarah points out: Chuck has always contributed his share.

Casey counters: Yeah, like getting taken as a hostage, being shot at or blowing our cover.

Sarah changes the subject by asking: So how is it going? Anything suspicious?

Casey shakes his head: No. There's too many people around. The enemy could be anywhere.

Sarah asks: So has the plane landed?

Casey nods: It's taxing to the the bay. We have a few minutes to go over the details again.

Sarah looks around. No-one is close by.

Sarah says: No-one is in ear shot so we can do that. You go first.

Casey says: The objective is to ensure that the new head of the Intersect project is safely delivered to the compound. The head is arriving on the plane that has just come in from Hong Kong.

Sarah adds: The head is a CIA scientist by the name of Jacob Anderson. He is recognisable by the photo that I have of him.

Casey says: And?

Sarah continues: He will be accompany by a handler – Victor Bargo. Victor is a NSA agent. Do you know him?

Casey looks at a file with the name of Victor Bargo on it.

Casey asks: No. I have heard of him though. He's very good.

Sarah nods: I will meet both of them at the arrivals entrance. After everyone's identity is confirmed I will escort them to where transport awaits.

Casey adds: I will be monitor the cameras to make sure no trouble occurs. Once you and the Jacob are safe I will then meet up with you.

Sarah says: We will then take the new head and his handler to the compound.

Casey nods: This is too important for it to go wrong so keep alert.

Sarah muses: I know. It feels like we are one person down.

Casey jibes: Missing Chuck already?

Sarah says: You must admit the operation would be smoother if we had one more person. You would then be partnering me in meeting Jacob.

Casey grunts.

Casey looks at the monitor .

Casey says: You better get going. The plane has just docked at the bay.

Sarah gets up and exits from the security control room.

Five minutes later Sarah is at Arrivals Lounge for Hong Kong.

Sarah speaks into the transmitter: Casey, have the passengers disembarked?

Casey: Not yet. Passengers are starting to get ready to leave.

Back at the communications centre Casey is looking intently at various monitors. Suddenly all the monitors go dark.

Casey shouts out to the nearest security administrator: What just happened?

Security administrator taps on the key board. He mutters and speaks to the person next to him. That person shakes his head and picks up a security administrator gets up from his desk and walks across to Casey.

Security administrator says in a puzzled voice: I don't know. We've been locked out of the main computer system.

Casey growls: Is that's stopping us from receiving video from the closed circuit cameras.

Security administrator confirms: Yes. All vision is routed via the main server.

Casey asks: Is there anything you can do about it?

Security administrator responds: Not at this stage. We've called systems administration to come and fix it. It will take an hour before someone turns up.

Casey exclaims: An hour? We don't have an hour.

Sarah voice comes through Casey's transmitter.

Sarah asks: Casey, what's wrong. The monitors here are down.

Casey responds back: Same here. The main computer is not responding.

Sarah asks: Can't the guys there fix it?

Casey responds: No. They just use the equipment – not fix it.

Sarah thinks quickly.

Sarah demands: Get Chuck. He might be able to help.

Casey growls: Damn. There goes another smooth operation.

Sarah counters: We don't have any other option. We need him. I'm too exposed without those cameras. Get Chuck to look at the main server.

Casey responds: Ok. Ok.

Sarah adds: Once Chuck is with you, come down and provide back up.

Casey brightens up slightly and says: If Chuck gets the computer on-line then he can stay here and provide surveillance.

Sarah says: Good. I'll speak to the service desk and get them to try to hold off of the passengers coming out. Keep me posted.

Casey turns to the Security administrator.

Casey orders: I need you to make a broadcast. Ask that Charles Carmichael contact the service desk. Then get someone to escort him here.

Security administrator asks: Who is Charles Carmichael?

Casey thinks for a second.

Casey explains: He's a … consultant that we make use of – from time to time. He's good with computers. He's currently in the airport as he was seeing off some people.

Security administrator says in a reluctant voice: I don't know about this. My superiors wouldn't approve.

Casey demands: To hell with them. This is a national security matter. Get him now.

The security administrator takes one look at Casey and picks up the nearest phone.

Act 8: Calling Charles Carmichael

Chuck, Devon and Elle are sitting around a table. Devon is looking content as he has just finished eating a Steak and Cheese subway sandwich. Empty drink containers are next to all three of them.

Elle says: It looks like our plane is boarding.

Devon asks: What about hang gliding?

Elle stands up and takes over the remains to the waste unit.

From an overhead speaker an announcement is made: Could Mr Charles Carmichael please report to the nearest service desk?

Devon says: Hey, that's you bro.

Chuck responds: Me? No, it couldn't be. I'm finished with Charles Carmichael. It must be another person with that name.

Devon insists: You should go over and check with the service desk.

Chuck gets up from the table and goes over to the service desk. The assistant there has just put down a phone. The assistant looks up at Chuck enquiringly.

Service assistant: Sir, how can I help you?

Chuck says to Service assistant: Hi, I'm Charles Carmichael. Is that message for me or is it for another Charles Carmichael?

Service assistant asks in turn: Are you a colleague of Mr Casey?

Chuck sighs: Yes. Sounds like they need my help after all.

Service assistant says: Can you come with me then?

Chuck nods: Ok. However I just need to say goodbye to my sister. She's about to board a plane.

Service assistant requests: Please don't be too long then. We've been instructed to rush you over to where Mr Casey is.

Chuck says: Fine. I'll just be a minute.

Chuck races across to Devon and Elle. Devon and Elle are queued up waiting to board. Devon has resumed scanning some of the brochures.

Chuck says to Elle: Sorry sis, I have to go. It sounds like Casey is suffering from an anxiety attack and needs some help.

Elle says: We're doctors. We can help.

Chuck responds: No. He'll be ok when I get there. Sarah thinks he just needs another friend one to help him calm down.

Elle nods.

Chuck hugs Elle: I hope you and Devon have a wonderful honeymoon.

Chuck shakes Devon's hand and says: Don't do anything too dangerous.

Elle says: Don't worry. He won't.

Devon reaches across and hugs Chuck.

Devon whispers into Chuck's ear: It's another mission, isn't it? You lucky dog.

Chuck waves goodbye and races over to the service desk. A small, four wheel shuttle cart has just turned up with a driver. The service assistant points in the direction of Chuck. The driver nods. Chuck gets into the passenger seat and the cart drives off.

Act 9: On The Road

Meanwhile another vehicle is racing along to Los Angeles International Airport. The van is bouncing up and down.

Morgan says: Glad it is no longer smoking.

Lester responds: Yeah. Who would have thought a little fire would have produced such smoke?

Morgan says: Fortunate that the extinguisher still worked.

Lester responds: Yeah, it's had a bit of a work out. Jeff slept all the way through it.

To prove the point a loud snore comes from the back.

Anna asks: How far is it to the airport?

Lester says: Not far now. Nothing can stop us.

A second snore comes from the back.

Suddenly a bang comes from the underside of the van.

Morgan shouts: What the heck was that?

Lester says: I have no idea.

Anna says: Perhaps we should stop to see what it is?

Morgan responds: No way. I want to get to the airport as soon as possible. Lester, don't you dare stop.

Lester says: Don't worry about that.

Anna asks: Why not?

Lester responds: Well, the brakes aren't working any more.

Anna: How the heck are we going to stop then?

Morgan suggests: We just a car … a small car.

Anna squeaks: Not with me in it.

Lester asks: Morgan, wake up Jeff. Perhaps he knows.

Morgan: Jeff, Jeff, wake up.

Act 10: Back In The Game

The security cart with Chuck in it pulls up to the entrance to an office. Several other carts are surrounding the office as well. A sign in front says "Secure Comms Room". Just as Chuck gets out of the shuttle cart the door opens and out steps a guard. He walks across to Chuck.

Chuck puts his hand out: Hi, I'm Charles Carmichael.

The security administrator shakes his hand: My name is Ralph Jackson. I'm in charge of all communications for the Airport.

Chuck says: Please to meet you.

Ralph says: Could you come this way, Mr Carmichael.

Chuck asks: What's this all about?

Ralph says: Agent Casey, said that you're a consultant that he uses from time to time.

Chuck's eyebrows raise at the terms of "consultant".

Ralph opens the door. Chuck goes through followed by Ralph.

Ralph continues to say: He said that you might be able to help with the small problem that we have.

Chuck responds: Well, I'll try.

Ralph says: I trust that you will be discreet with what you discover.

Chuck answers: No problem about that. I can keep a secret.

Ralph nods and the two walk over to where Casey is. Casey is standing next to a monitor. He is taking the safety off of his gun. He looks up and grunts at Chuck.

Chuck says: So you couldn't do without me?

Casey grunts: The main computer is down and Sarah needs backup.

Chuck asks: So you want me to give Sarah a hand.

Casey: No moron. I'll go and give Sarah support. I want you to see if you can fix the computer.

Chuck asks: Then what?

Casey says: Then provide visual assistance to us until I tell you otherwise. You got that?

Chuck sighs: So I have monitor duty again.

Casey grunts.

Chuck asks nodding in the direction of Ralph: Given that I'm not an agent what will these guys allow me to do.

Casey looks past Chuck to Ralph and says: Carmichael operates under my authority. That means he has free reign. Do you have a problem with that?

Ralph shakes his head: No Agent Casey.

Casey says: Good. I'm going down to where Sarah is. Here is a transmitter. Keep in touch.

Casey hands a transmitter to Chuck. The transmitter is the size of a watch. Chuck takes off his watch and replaces it with the transmitter.

Casey departs.

Chuck says: So you can't access the computer from your terminal?

Ralph shakes his head.

Chuck asks: Can anyone else?

Ralph shakes his head again.

Chuck says: Can you take me to the console for the main computer.

Ralph says: Follow me.

Ralph takes Chuck to an adjoining room. He opens the door and both go through. The room consists of a series of servers. He takes Chuck over to the console to the main computer. Chuck taps on the keyboard. A login prompt appears.

Chuck says: Do you have the administration password for the system.

Ralph answers: No, but I know where it is.

Ralph goes over to a filing cabinet and brings out a folder. He then brings back the folder and passes it over to Chuck.

Ralph says: This has the passwords necessary to access the system.

Chuck asks: So why didn't you use them?

Ralph says: No point in doing that. Although I could log in, I wouldn't know what to do next.

Chuck reads through the folder and then taps on the keyboard. Ralph Jackson watches on.

Page 8 of 8


	4. Chapter 4

Act 11: Meeting The New Intersect

Five minutes later Casey has entered the Arrivals Lounge area. Sarah is talking to the service desk assistant. Casey approaches Sarah.

Sarah asks Casey: Did you get Chuck?

Casey responds: Yes, I did. He's looking at the computer system. What's happening with the passengers?

Sarah says: I have asked that they be held back from leaving. The captain has made some excuse about failure in opening the door. However I think the passengers are getting a bit upset about it so I don't think they can be delayed for much longer.

Casey speaks into his transmitter: Chuck, how is it going?

Chuck says: I think I know what is happening. Just wait a second … There that should do it.

Suddenly all the monitors come back to life.

Sarah asks: Chuck, you did it. What happened?

Scene switches back to Chuck in the server room.

Chuck says: Well, a program was consuming most of the resources from the computer. I just used my special ninja skills and killed the program.

Sarah says: Good work, Chuck.

Casey orders: Now get back to the monitor and keep an eye on what is happening.

Chuck states: I think I should look at the audit logs to see if I can determine what was going wrong.

Casey says: Spare us the geek work and get your eyes peeled to the monitors.

Chuck says: But …

Casey says: I don't care. We have a job to do. That can be done later.

Chuck says: Ok.

Chuck says to Ralph: The man really loves me.

The security administrator smiles: I can see that. That was good work Mr Carmichael.

Chuck answers: Thanks. However if I don't get time you might want to get your friendly administrator to check over the system. Who knows what else might go wrong.

Chuck continues: Now, tet's get back to the monitors.

The security administrator nods and escorts Chuck back to the first room. Chuck sits down in front of the monitors that overlook the Arrivals Lounge where Sarah and Casey are. From another monitor Chuck can see the passengers departing.

Chuck speaks into the transmiiter: Hey guys, the passengers are starting to disembark. Is there anyone I should be looking for?

Sarah responds: Just let us know if you flash on anything.

Chuck says: Ok.

The passengers start filing into the passenger arrival area. Sarah and Casey look on. Both have their hands close to their guns.

As two passengers come through the transit tunnel, Chuck gets a series of flashes.

Flash #1 Set:

Image: A red racing car.

Embedded in image:

Source of file: NSA

Type of file: Personnel file

Name: Victor David Bargo

Role: NSA Field Agent

Clearance To: NSA Delta

Date Of Birth: 19 April 1975

Place Of Birth: Las Vegas

Date Of Recruitment: 2 February 1995

Current Deployment: Berlin, Germany

Skills: Hand to hand combat, pistol, grenades

A photo of Victor David Bargo accompanies the file.

Flash #2 Set:

Image: A yellow star fish

Embedded in image:

Source of file: CIA

Type of file: Passport

Name: Jacob Anderson

Operative: CIA Science Manager

Clearance To: Level Blue

Date Of Birth: 7 March 1972

Place Of Birth: Perth, Texas

Deployed To: Hong Kong

Skills: Project management, computer technologies

A photo of Jacob Anderson accompanies the file.

However this flash is incomplete. Certain region of Anderson's face pixelated out. In particular around the cheek bones and the nose.

Chuck raises the transmitter to his face.

Chuck says: Guys, I have just flashed onto two that are just about to come through. The first one, the dark haired man is an NSA Agent called Victor Bargo.

Casey responds: Good. We're interested in him.

Chuck continues: The guy in the business suit walking next to him is Jacob Anderson. He's listed as a CIA scientist … I think.

Sarah asks: What? You think. You don't know?

Chuck says: The flash I saw was weird. It's … it's incomplete for some reason. I don't know what to make of it.

Casey says to Sarah: What does that mean?

Sarah suggests: Perhaps he's still recovering from last night's ordeal.

Casey adds: Or maybe he didn't get all the intersect information.

Casey thinks for a second.

Casey says: Whatever the case at least we know that we have got the project head. We'll deal with what Chuck saw later on.

Sarah says to Chuck: Thanks Chuck. We will now be escorting these two out. Can you keep a visual on us all the way through?

Chuck: Is this going to take long as I want to see Morgan before he goes.

Casey growls: This is important.

Chuck responds: So is seeing my best buddy leave.

Sarah says: Don't worry Chuck. This won't take long.

Chuck responds: Ok.

Casey says: Then you can go back to your geek life.

Chuck looks at Ralph and says: I bet you don't have to put up with stuff like that.

Victor Bargo and Jacob Anderson enter the Arrivals Lounge area. Victor Bargo is scanning the crowd. Jacob is holding onto a small brief case. Victor spots Sarah and nods to Jacob Anderson. Both approach Sarah cautiously.

Victor says: Hi, you are Agent Walker, aren't you.

Sarah says: Yes, and this is Agent Casey. I hope you had a good flight.

Sarah and Casey produce their identification badges. Victor Bargo quickly inspects it and nods his approval.

Victor responds: I'm Victor Bargo.

Victor shakes hands with Sarah and Casey. A tattoo with the insignia of an eagle is on the lower of his right arm.

Victor continues: This is Jacob Anderson. The new head of the Intersect.

Jacob Anderson nods to both Sarah and Casey. Victor and Jacob shows their passports to Sarah. Sarah nods.

Jacob Anderson says: Can we get going? I don't like being out in the open.

Sarah: Sure. We understand. A shuttle cart is waiting for us nearby. It will get us out of the airport as quick as possible. This way gentlemen.

Casey speaks into the transmitter: Chuck, we are about to leave. Keep a close watch on us until we have left the airport.

Chuck responds: Roger that.

Casey gets into the driver's side of the shuttle cart. Jacob Anderson gets into the passenger side of the shuttle cart. Sarah hands him his brief case.

Jacob Anderson says: Agent Walker, thank you for doing this.

Sarah Walker responds: You're welcome.

Agent Bargo gets into the back seat of the shuttle cart, directly behind Casey. Sarah also climbs into the back seat of the shuttle cart. She is at the back of Jacob Anderson. Casey starts up the vehicle. Jacob Anderson checks the time on his watch and "adjusts" accordingly.

Act 12: Discovery

Back in the security room Chuck is viewing the monitors. He hears Jacob Anderson talking to Sarah Walker as he gets into the shuttle cart. Suddenly a set of images flash before him.

Flash 3 Set:

Image: A field of corn

Embedded in image:

Type: Voice Analysis

Voice Analysis: Match

Match To: Peirs Nelsen

Source: NSA Source

This in turn triggers off another flash.

Flash 4 Set:

Image: A blue quilt

Embedded in image:

Type: Personnel records

Name: Peirs Nelsen

Image: Photo of Peirs Nelsen

Organisation: FULCRUM

Source : FULCRUM Records

Classification: Gabriel 1

Whereabouts: Unknown

Skills: Technologies, arms smuggling

Chuck frowns slightly. A re-occurrence of flash 2 set appears.

Flash 5 Set (which is Flash 2 set):

Image: A yellow star fish

Embedded in image:

Source of file: CIA

Type of file: Passport

Name: Jacob Anderson

Operative: CIA Science Manager

Clearance To: Level Blue

Date Of Birth: 7 March 1972

Place Of Birth: Perth, Texas

Deployed To: Hong Kong

Skills: Project management, computer technologies

Chuck frowns further. Images from Flash 4 and Flash 5 are then displayed side by side. Irregularities that were in Flash 4 such as angle of nose, length of eye brows, minor scars fit against those areas in Flash 5 that were pixelated out.

Chuck says: Oh my god, that's not Jacob Anderson. It's a agent posing to be Jacob Anderson.

With that mental conclusion made another set of images appear.

Flash Set 6:

Image: A green toy box

Embedded in image:

Source of file: FULCRUM

Type of file: Photograph

Classificiation: Gabriel Level 2

Photograph taken: 5 May 2001

Description of photo: Peirs Nelsen and a masked man training weapons on innocent civilians. From the arm of the masked man, a tattoo of an eagle can be seen.

Chuck says: And Victor Bargo is a FULCRUM agent as well.

Chuck picks up the transmitter: Casey, Sarah, that's not who they are.

Static comes through the transmitter. Chuck looks up at the monitor and notices that Casey and Sarah aren't even listening to the transmitter.

Chuck repeats: Casey, can you hear me?

Chuck says to himself: Damn. The transmitter isn't working.

Chuck says to Ralph: It's urgent that I speak to Agents Casey and Walker.

Ralph responds: They're on one of the security carts. No-one will stop them.

Chuck thinks for a second and asks: Can we catch them in another cart?

Ralph says: With the right driver you might.

Chuck responds: Ok. Let's go. You drive.

Chuck and Ralph race down to where the shuttle carts are. Ralph points to one of the carts and runs over to it. He climbs into the driver's seat. Chuck goes around the side and climbs into the passenger seat. Ralph starts the ignition and the cart pulls away.

Several minutes later the cart is slowly moving along the airport.

Chuck complains: This is going too slow. Can't this vehicle go any faster?

Ralph answers: It's airport policy that we cannot drive it faster than 5 miles per hour.

Chuck orders: Go faster.

Ralph says: I'm not allowed.

Chuck interjects: Didn't Agent Casey give me the authority that overrode such riles.

Ralph objects: Yes, but ...

Chuck demands: Just go faster. It's vital that we catch up with them. Agents Casey and Walker are in danger.

Ralph looks at Chuck for a moment weighing up his options. He then accelerates the speed of the shuttle cart. The shuttle cart hurtles along the airport. People quickly jump out of the way to avoid being hit by the shuttle cart. Chuck also shouts for people to get out of the way.

Act 13: On The Free way

Back on the free way Jeff's van is moving along. It is swerving from left to right as Lester navigates to avoid hitting cars. Anna has her hands over her eyes as she cannot bear to watch. Morgan is in the back prodding and nudging Jeff. It's a desperate and futile attempt.

Morgan says: Jeff, Jeff wake up. We need you.

Jeff just rolls over.

Morgan says: He's still out of it. How could someone sleep through this?

Lester complains: This van is a heap of crap. It has no brakes and yet it is still slow.

Morgan says: That's not a bad thing.

Anna slowly pulls her hands from her face and notices a sign.

Anna: Look, there's the airport. Turn to your right.

Lester turns hard on the steering wheel. Screeching noise come from the underside of the vehicle as the van turns into the airport bay.

Morgan asks to Lester: So, how are we going to stop?

Lester responds: No idea.

Morgan says: That's not what I wanted to hear.

Act 14: The Chase

Startled people rush to get out of the way as the cart with Chuck and Ralph Jackson races through the airport. The cart carrying Casey, Sarah, Victor and Peirs Nelsen ( Jacob Anderson ) can be seen. The distance between the two carts is narrowing.

Chuck says to Ralph: We are catching up with them.

Ralph asks: And then what?

Chuck responds: Oh, I hadn't thought that far ahead.

Chuck thinks for a second.

Chuck says: Uhmm, we have a problem then. If we pull up to the shuttle cart then those people with Sarah and Casey will know that there is a problem and might kill them.

Ralph asks: Should we let them go?

Chuck answers: No. They will kill Casey and Sarah once they have left the airport. Any ideas?

Ralph says: Only one. It's risky and completely against airport regulations. I could lose my job.

Chuck says: I'm up to it. Whatever it is you have my permission to try.

Ralph responds: Fine. I have always wanted to do this anyway. Just hold on to something.

Chuck grabs hold of a metal bar in front of the dash board and braces himself.

The shuttle cart driven by Ralph starts to overtake Casey's shuttle cart. Ralph then tugs hard on the wheel and the shuttle cart careens into the other shuttle cart, hitting it on an angle. Casey's cart spins out of control, hits a wall and rolls over onto its side. All four passengers are hurled out of the cart.

Chuck's cart comes to a halt. Both Chuck and Ralph climb out of the cart. Chuck races over to Sarah whilst Ralph goes over to Casey.

Chuck asks: Sarah, are you ok?

Sarah groggily gets up and says: Yes, a bit shaken up though.

Chuck looks around. Casey has lifted Ralph up and has his hand over the Ralph's throat. Ralph is futilely trying to break free of his grip.

Chuck orders: Put him down Casey. He did it on my orders.

Casey growls: Your orders? You were meant to stay and watch the monitors.

However Casey releases his hold on Ralph. Ralph runs behind Chuck.

Chuck responds: Couldn't do that. The two that you are escorting aren't who you think they are.

Casey says: You're crazy. We saw their identification papers.

Peirs Nelsen and Victor Bargo are on their feet. Victor Bargo is looking directly at Casey whilst Peirs is nervously looking around.

Chuck says: Both are agents of Fulcrum.

At the pronouncement, Victor Bargo launches himself at Casey and tackles him to the ground. Peirs Nelsen takes one look and runs in the opposite direction.

Sarah says: Chuck, stay here.

Sarah then pulls her gun out and runs after Peirs Nelsen. Chuck takes a quick look at Casey. Casey throws a punch that catches Victor in the face. Victor tumbles over but manages to hook Casey's left arm. Casey tumbles over as well.

Chuck says to Ralph: Keep an eye on Casey.

Chuck then follows in Sarah's direction.

Victor gets up at the same time as Casey. Victor is in a boxing position. Victor throws a punch at Casey but Casey blocks it with his left arm. Casey then throws a counter punch. The punch hits Victor on the lip and he staggers backwards into Ralph. Victor pulls out his gun and has it pointed at Ralph's head. At the same time Casey pulls out his gun and has it aimed at Victor's head.

Victor says: Back off, Casey or I will kill him.

Ralph is not making a move.

Casey says: You realise you aren't going to get out of here.

Ralph says: Give yourself up.

Victor says: Doesn't matter. Just so long as my partner gets away.

Casey says: Why? His cover is blown.

Victor says: He can still provide information back to our superiors that the intersect is still in the military compound. It's something we didn't know.

Casey says: Then what?

Victor shrugs.

With that slight movement Casey shoots. The bullet takes Victor in the head. Victor is dead before he hits the ground. Ralph takes one look at the body and collapses as well.

Casey looking at Ralph says: Oh crap.

Meanwhile Sarah and Chuck are running through the airport chasing Peirs. Up ahead is a crowd of people waiting for their luggage. Peirs ducks down and crawls through the crowd.

Sarah and Chuck halt at the fringe of the crowd.

Sarah says looking ahead: Can you see him?

Chuck says: No. He's somewhere here..

Sarah says: Let's find him but stay behind me.

Chuck says: Ok.

Sarah puts her gun behind her back but grips it tightly. She then slowly moves forward threading her way through the crowd. Chuck is right behind her. Sarah is looking ahead whilst Chuck is frantically looking from side to side.

Sarah asks: Anything?

Chuck responds: No.

Sarah says: Me neither.

Suddenly a hand grabs Sarah and throws her to one side. Sarah hits her head on a turnstile and is knocked out. Her gun flies out as well. Peirs is crouched down holding a knife pointed at Chuck.

Chuck says: You don't want to do that.

Peirs says: Why not?

Chuck says bluffing: Because there's a dozen agents training their sites on you.

Peirs looks around warningly: I don't see anyone.

Chuck replies: No, you wouldn't would you? We're too good for that.

Peirs says: Who are you then?

Chuck says: I'm Special Agent Charles Carmichael.

Peirs says: Yes, I've heard of you.

Chuck raises on eye brow: Then you know that there is no place to run.

Peirs nods. The knife in his hand is a bit unsteady.

Chuck says: So put down the knife.

Peirs thinks for a second and says: No. I think I will kill you. That way I have removed one more problem for us.

The tip of Peirs knife raises up and he moves forward menacingly. Suddenly Peirs makes a gurgling sound and collapses forward in front of Chuck. Chuck jumps out of the way. Sarah gets up, goes across and pulls out the knife that is protruding from Peirs Nelsen's back. She checks his breathing.

Sarah says rubbing her head: He's dead.

Chuck says with concern in his voice: Are you ok?

Sarah says rubbing her head: I'm going to be so bruised tomorrow but I'll live. How about you?

Chuck asks: I'm fine. Now what?

Sarah says: We wait for Casey.

Act 15: The Voyager Stops

The van swerves into the outside car park of the airport. Tyres squeal and the van rocks from side to side due to the momentum. Lester is focussed on trying to steer. Some sweat can be seen running down his face. Anna's hands have resumed their position over her eyes. Morgan is looking straight ahead.

Lester says: We're dead. We're dead.

Morgan shouts: Brake! Try using the brakes again.

Lester responds: No. They still don't work.

Anna squeals: We're going to hit something. We're going to hit. I just know it

A car is starting to back out.

Morgan says: Watch out for that car.

Lester turns hard on the steering wheel and the van goes around it but turns into the next car lane. At the end of the lane is a collection of trees. Behind the trees is a pond.

Morgan says: Oh no. It's a dead end.

Anna suggests: Perhaps if we turn.

Lester: No. The van will roll over. We're going to hit. Brace yourselves.

Morgan tightens his seat belt. Anna puts her head in her lap. Lester swallows hard. The trees are getting closer. Suddenly a coughing sound comes from the engine of the van and the van lurches forward in response.

Morgan: What's happening?

Lester says: I don't know.

The trees continue to get closer. Again a coughing sound comes from the end and the van jumps again. Another coughing sound followed by another jump. Suddenly the engine dies completely. The momentum however pushes the van ahead and slowly it rolls forward and just touches the tree.

Morgan asks: What happened?

Lester looks down and says: We out of gas.

Anna angrily says: You didn't even fill up before you picked us up.

Lester responds: Do you know how much that costs?

Morgan says to Anna: Don't bother to argue. Lets get our luggage and go. We're late. Very late. We have bit of a walk and I don't want to miss seeing Chuck.

Morgan pulls on the outside door to the van and starts to throw out the luggage. Anna climbs out of the passenger side. Morgan jumps out the van and collects some of the luggage. Anna picks up the remainder. Both start running towards the airport.

Anna shouts: You can catch up with us inside the terminal.

Lester looks out at the driver's window and waves on. Suddenly Jeff sits up.

Jeff to Lester asks: Why are we in a forest?

Lester says: It's good of you to join us.

Act 16: Organising Luggage Transfer

At the baggage claims area various airport security officers are standing around. Casey is giving instructions to one of the officers. Ralph has joined Casey. Two stretchers are to one side. Both have blankets on the stretchers covering the bodies of Peirs Nelsen and Victor Bargo. Sarah and Chuck are sitting down , out of the way. Sarah is nursing her head with one hand. Chuck is looking on.

The officer that Casey has been talking to nods and goes over to the stretcher. Casey walks across to Sarah and Chuck. Sarah and Chuck stand up.

Casey says: I've made arrangements for the bodies to be taken to the compound.

Chuck asks: For what?

Casey responds: Forensics will look over the bodies to see if we can discover something more about them. We still don't know if they were working alone.

Chuck adds: I don't think they were. It was too much of a coincidence that the monitors weren't working just as they arrived.

Sarah says: However I don't think we will find anything. It was too highly organised.

Chuck asks: Any word on what happened to Jacob Anderson?

Sarah looks at Casey.

Casey says matter of fact: He's probably dead but we will look for him.

Chuck responds: Oh.

Chuck thinks for a second.

Chuck asks: So why was Jacob Anderson so important that someone will pretend to be him?

Casey and Sarah just remain silent.

Chuck says: I know. I know. It's classified and I'm just a civilian.

Casey nods: You could have accepted the job offer when the general offered it.

Chuck says: No, I couldn't.

Casey says: We got to get going. Walker and myself need to get back to the compound. I have to prepare a brief on this incident for the General. It's not going to be easy.

Sarah adds: I'll help.

Casey responds: Thanks Walker.

Chuck says: Do you need my help.

Casey hastily says: No.

Sarah says to Chuck: You better go and see if Morgan has arrived.

Chuck looks at his watch and says: Oh. Look at the time. He's about to leave.

Sarah and Casey go over to the security officers. Chuck races across to Ralph.

Chuck says to Ralph: What's the quickest way to get to the departure area for Hawaii?

Ralph points to one of the shuttle carts and says: I'll give you a lift back.

Chuck and Ralph walk towards the shuttle cart.

Ralph asks: Boy, that was exciting. What was that all about though?

Chuck replies: I have no idea.

Ralph says: Wait until I tell my wife that I was in a car chase and a gun fight. And she said this job was boring.

Chuck: I'm glad you liked it. I'm all for the quiet life these days.

Act 17: Enjoy Hawaii Little Bearded One

Chuck is climbing out of the shuttle cart just as Morgan and Anna arrives. Lester and Jeff are trailing along. Morgan is breathing heavily.

Morgan says: Didn't think we would make it.

Chuck continues: What a day.

Morgan says: You're telling me. I need the rest.

Chuck offers: If you have a third pass. I'll come with you.

Anna says: Chuckles, no offence but no thanks. I want Morgan all to myself.

Morgan rubs his clenched hand on his chest and says: That's what happens when you are a stud. All the chicks want you.

Chuck gives Morgan a playful swipe across the head.

Anna: They're boarding now. Sweetie, I'll go on first. You talk with Chuck and board when they make the final call.

Morgan smiles gratefully: Thanks.

Anna says to Chuck: Take care of yourself. You might want to keep an eye on Lester and Jeff as well. Who knows what trouble they will get up to without me there.

Morgan adds: They get up to enough trouble even when you are.

Anna hugs Chuck and moves over to Jeff and Lester.

Morgan smiles in Anna's direction: That's my lady.

Chuck concludes: You are a lucky man

Anna hugs Jeff and moves to the boarding platform. Morgan waves at Anna.

Morgan agrees: I know. I really want to make her happy. I'm so worried that this won't turn out.

Chuck says: Don't worry about it. You'll be great. Trust me.

Morgan responds: Always. By the way, good luck with looking for a new place.

Chuck says: It should go fine.

Morgan: You know, that's a spare room in my mom's house now.

Chuck says: God, no!

Morgan: How did Elle take it?

Chuck: She's cool with it. I think she's realised that she needs time alone with Devon.

Annoucement comes over the speaker: This is the final boarding for flight to Hawaii.

Chuck says: You better get going. I don't think Anna would appreciate going to Hawaii by herself.

Morgan responds: I know. Well I'll give you a call when we are there.

Morgan hugs Chuck.

Morgan: Good bye buddy.

Chuck: Good bye Morgan.

Morgan departs. Chuck starts to walk off Lester and Jeff run after him.

Lester shouts: Chuck.

Chuck responds: What?

Lester asks: Can you give us a ride back?

Chuck says: Sure. However Jeff stays in the back.

Page 14 of 14


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is the final chapter for this story. It's very short as well. If you suffered through this story then my apologies. My intention has been to explore some ideas that I had in regards to Chuck.

Act 18: Debrief At The Compound

In a small room at the compound Casey and Sarah are sitting at a desk. Files are neatly piled to one side. Casey and Sarah are looking expectantly at the blank screen of monitor. Suddenly an image flashes on the monitor – the face of General Beckman.

General Beckman asks: Colonel Casey and Agent Walker, thank you for waiting. I've just finished reviewing your report. Is it all true?

Casey says: Yes General.

General Beckman: Did forensics discover anything wit the bodies?

Sarah says: Yes. There was significant alterations done to Peirs face. It was clear that a lot of work went in to making him resemble Jacob Anderson.

Casey adds: It was a very professional job.

General Beckman muses: If he hadn't been identified he would have been the new project head for the intersect. The damage he could have done would have been irreparable. Our intelligence gathering would have been subverted for Fulcrum's gain.

Casey adds: And our missions compromised.

A slight pause occurs as everyone reflects on what could have been.

Sarah: General, has Jacobson been located?

General Beckman: We believe so. A body has just been pulled out of Kowloon Bay. Given the state of the body, it is difficult to say, but my analysts think it is Jacobson.

Casey growls: It's a pity we couldn't take one of those men alive. There are things we don't understand about this attempt.

General Beckman: Your report wasn't very clear on a couple of points. How did you figure out Jacob Anderson wasn't who he said he was?

Casey quickly glances at Sarah. Sarah nods imperceptibly.

Casey says: When we looked at his identification paper back at the airport some irregularities were detected. We then went along with it until we could ascertain for certain that something was wrong.

General Beckman: And what was Mr Bartowsky's role in all of this? I thought we had finished with him.

Casey say: General, We utilised Chuck in a technical capacity. We were a man short and the mission was too important. He happened to be at the airport so we requested his assistance.

General Beckman: And that's all he did.

Sarah: Yes, general.

General Beckman: What does he know about what you were doing?

Casey states: Absolutely nothing. We kept information to a minimum.

General Beckman says: Then thank him for his efforts. He keeps proving to be useful. Perhaps we will need to involuntarily recruit him.

Casey glances at Sarah. Sarah is frowning.

Sarah asks: So now what?

General Beckman says: We still need for someone to head up the intersect project. I'm reviewing the candidates. This continual effort by Fulcrum shows how serious they are in trying to obtain it. We can't let that happen.

Casey asks: What do you want us to do?

General Beckman responds: It is clear that without both of you doing what you have been doing then we would have lost the intersect. Your orders are to stay where you are.

Casey responds: Yes general.

General Beckman says: That will be all.

Monitor switches off *

Sarah says to Casey: She got one thing wrong. Without Chuck the intersect would now be in Fulcrum's hands.

Casey nods: I know.

Sarah asks: So what do we do now?

Casey says: I think we better have a talk to Chuck.

Act 19: Pancakes

At Echo Point Chuck is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. A knock occurs on the window. Chuck opens up the blinds to see Sarah and Casey.

Sarah says: We need to talk.

He opens the window and Sarah and Casey come through.

Chuck says: You know, you could have just knocked on the front door. Elle's not here.

Casey says: Old habit. Besides I like coming through the Morgan door.

Chuck asks: So what's this about? I'm sure you're not here for pancakes although I could do with some.

Sarah says: The General has been briefed on the incidents at the compound and the airport.

Chuck points out: So she knows I am an intersect again?

Casey says: Not yet.

Chuck with a puzzled look asks: Why not?

Sarah explains: Those details where omitted from the report.

Chuck asks Casey: Why would you do that?

Before Casey can respond Sarah says: We want you to have your old life back. You tried so hard to get it back but, in the end, gave it up for us. We don't want you to be cheated out of it.

Casey says: Besides we have another intersect.

Chuck: Beckman won't like it if she finds out.

Casey says: Then make sure she doesn't find out dumb ass.

Chuck continues: So that means, only you and Sarah know that I am a intersect.

Sarah nods: Not even Beckman knows.

Chuck ponders over the implications for a second.

Chuck says: That's a big risk that you are taking.

Casey: However I … we will keep it a secret on one condition.

Chuck: Which is?

Casey: We still have a job to do and we need all the help we can get. From time to time we may need your help in an unofficial capacity.

Chuck: I don't understand. You now have a dedicated intersect so there is no need for me.

Casey: Two intersects are better than one - even if one of those is a moron.

Chuck says: Ok, I accept the condition. Now, how about those pancakes?

Sarah says: Sure.

Chuck: Good.

Act 20: Foreshadowing The Future

Sarah and Casey exit Chuck's house to the sounds of Chuck saying good night.

Sarah says to Casey: That was a very good thing that you did. Chuck was right though. You are taking an awful risk in withholding this information from the General.

Casey says: I know.

Sarah prods: Eventually she will find out.

Casey admits: I know. We will deal with it then.

Casey continues: I wouldn't say it to him but Chuck's earned his break. It's going to get much more difficult and he needs to be ready when we call on him.

Sarah nods as they walk off.

Page 4 of 4


End file.
